Kenny Omega
|birth_place = Transcona, Manitoba, Canada |billed = Waikiki Winnipeg, Manitoba, Canada Pokemon Stadium |trainer = Bobby Jay Vance Nevada Mentallo |debut = July 1, 2002 }} Tyson Smith (October 16, 1983) is a Canadian professional wrestler signed to All Elite Wrestling (AEW) as both a talent, producer and Executive Vice President under the ring name Kenny Omega. Before AEW he wrestled for several American independent promotions including Pro Wrestling Guerrilla (PWG), where he is a former PWG Champion and Ring of Honor (ROH). Kenny also wrestled in Japan for Dramatic Dream Team (DDT) and New Japan Pro Wrestling (NJPW). He was signed to a developmental contract with World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) in November 2005 and was assigned to Deep South Wrestling (DSW) before later asking for and was granted his release in September 2006. Career In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Croyt's Wrath'' (Electric chair dropped into a bridging German suplex, sometimes from the second rope) – Innovated and used as a signature move thereafter **''Katayoku no Tenshi'' / One-Winged Angel (One-handed electric chair driver) 2011 - present **''Aoi Shoudou'' (Cross-legged fisherman buster sometimes dropped onto the knee or into a sitout position) used as a signature move thereafter *'Signature moves' **450 splash **''Bloody Sunday (Lifting single underhook brainbuster) - 2016; used rarely thereafter; parodied from Prince Devitt **''Chainsaw Arms (Forearm face rake, with theatrics) **Cradle Back-to-belly piledriver **Double underhook piledriver - 2017- present **''Dr. Wily Bomb'' (Deadlift gutwrench sitout powerbomb) **''EX Hadouken'' (High-impact double palm thrust to a kneeling opponent's face, with theatrics) **''Flash Man's Time Stopper'' (Step-up enzuigiri, with theatrics) **''Greetings From Winnipeg'' (Low blow, with theatrics) **''Hadouken'' (Double palm thrust to the opponent's chest) **''Kotaro Krusher'' (Leapfrog transitioned into a one-handed bulldog) **Missile dropkick to the back of an opponent's head **Multiple suplex variations ***''Dragon Rebirth'' (Twisting Dragon Suplex) ***''Dragon Rush'' (Snap Dragon Suplex) ***''Dragon Revolution'' (Pumphandle Flipping Release half Nelson Suplex **''Rain Trigger'' (Wrist lock transitioned into a short-arm bicycle high knee) **Reverse frankensteiner **''Rise of the Terminator'' (Suicide somersault senton) **Springboard moonsault **Styles Clash (Back to Belly Mat Slam) 2016; used rarely thereafter; parodied from A.J. Styles **''Tony Jaa'' (Running double knee strike, with theatrics) **''You Can't Escape (Rolling fireman's carry slam followed by a moonsault from middle rope) **''V-Trigger (Running Bicycle Knee Strike) *'With Kota Ibushi' **'Finishing moves' ***''Golden Shower'' (Simultaneous 450 splashes from the same turnbuckle) ***''Golden-Trigger'' (Simultaneous wrist-locks into knee strikes) ***''Cross Slash'' (simultaneous Golden Triangles) *'Tag teams and stables' **Men of Low Moral Fiber (w/ Chuck Taylor) **Golden Lovers (w/ Kota Ibushi) **Kenny Omega & Danny Duggan **Experience (w/ Chris Stevens, Donny DiCaprio, Jackie Lee, Scott Justice & Will Damon) **Golden Rendezvous **Golden Storm Riders **Bullet Club **The Elite **The Golden Elite (w/ Kota Ibushi, Matt Jackson & Nick Jackson) *'Nicknames' **"Canadian X" **"John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt" **"King of the Anywhere Match" **"The Best Bout Machine" **'"The Cleaner"' **"The Cornerstone" **"The Destiny Flower" **"The Master of the Dark Hadou" *'Entrance themes' **"Attenzione" by Flashrider (JAPW) **"Dr. Wily I (Mega Man 20th Anniversary Techno Version)" by Ogeretsu Kun, Manami Ietel and Yuukichan's Papa (DDT) **"Dr. Wily Stage 1 – Omegaman Mix" by Rock-Men (DDT) **"Air Man ga Taosenai / I Cannot Defeat Airman" by Team.Nekokan (DDT; while a part of Golden☆Lovers) **"Shot'Em" by QBrick (NJPW; used while a part of Bullet Club) **"Devil's Sky" by Yonosuke Kitamura (NJPW) **"Devil's Sky (Tokyo Dome 2016 Ver.)" by Yonosuke Kitamura **"Devil's Sky (Tokyo Dome 2017 Ver.)" by Yonosuke Kitamura **"Hopes And Dreams/Save The World" by GaMetal **"Megalovania" by Toby Fox **'"Battle Cry"' by Little V Championships and accomplishments *'All Elite Wrestling' **AEW World Tag Team Championship (1 time, Current) with Adam Page *'4 Front Wrestling' **4FW Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'All Japan Pro Wrestling' **AJPW World Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Asistencia Asesoría y Administración' **AAA World Heavyweight Championship (1 time, Current) *'Canadian Wrestling's Elite' **CWE Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Danny Duggan **CWE Tag Team Championship Tournament (2010) – with Danny Duggan *'Canadian Wrestling Federation' **CWF Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *''CBS Sports'' ** Match of the Year (2018) – vs. Kazuchika Okada at NJPW Dominion 6.9 *'Dramatic Dream Team' **DDT Extreme Division Championship (1 time) **DDT KO-D 6-Man Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Gota Ihashi and Kota Ibushi (1), and Daisuke Sasaki and Kota Ibushi (1) **DDT KO-D Openweight Championship (1 time) **DDT KO-D Tag Team Championship (3 times) – with Kota Ibushi (2) and Michael Nakazawa (1) **Nihonkai Six Man Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Mr. #6 and Riho **King of DDT (2012) **Best Match Award (2012) vs. Kota Ibushi on August 18 *'Japan Indy Grand Prix' **Best Bout Award (2008) vs. Kota Ibushi on August 06 **Best Bout Award (2012) vs. Kota Ibushi on August 18 **Best Bout Award (2014) with Kota Ibushi vs.Konosuke Takeshita and Tetsuya Endo on September 28 *'Jersey All Pro Wrestling' **JAPW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **JAPW Light Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Main Stream Wrestling' **Canadian Unified Junior Heavyweight Championship (3 times) *'National Wrestling Alliance' **NWA Canadian X Championship (1 time) *'New Japan Pro Wrestling' **IWGP Junior Heavyweight Championship (2 times) **IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Kota Ibushi **NEVER Openweight Six Man Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Matt Jackson and Nick Jackson **IWGP Intercontinental Championship (1 time) **G1 Climax (2016) **IWGP United States Championship (1 time) **IWGP Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **New Japan Pro-Wrestling Best Bout (2016) vs. Tetsuya Naito on August 13 **New Japan Pro-Wrestling Best Bout (2017) vs. Kazuchika Okada on June 11 **New Japan Pro-Wrestling MVP (2017) **CEO Tag Team Championship (1 time, current) - with Kota Ibushi *'[[Nikkan Battle Awards|''Nikkan Sports]]' ** Match of the Year Award (2016) vs. Tetsuya Naito on August 13 ** Match of the Year Award (2017) vs. Kazuchika Okada on January 4 ** Match of the Year Award (2018) vs. Kazuchika Okada on June 9 ** Best Tag Team Award (2010) with Kota Ibushi *'Premier Championship Wrestling' **PCW Heavyweight Championship (4 times) **PCW Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Rawskillz (1) and Chris Stevens (1) **Premier Cup (2005, 2007) **Best Finishing Move of the Year (2009) Hadouken **Best Finishing Move of the Year (2010–2011) Croyt's Wrath **Best Mic Skills (2009–2011)104 **Best News of the Year (2009) Omega captures IWGP gold **Best News of the Year (2010) Omega Becomes Hottest Indy Sensation in the World **Feud of the Year (2008) vs. Mike Angels **Feud of the Year (2010) with The Experience vs. Antonio Scorpio Jr. **Feud of the Year (2011) with The Experience vs. Will Damon **Funniest Moment of the Year (2008–2009) Omega's Invisible Props **Funniest Moment of the Year (2011) Omega Forces Chad Tatum to Suck Rope **Maneuver of the Year (2011) Super Croyt's Wrath with Chris Stevens **Match of the Year (2002) vs. Mentallo **Match of the Year (2003) vs. Robby Royce **Match of the Year (2005) vs. Rawskillz **Match of the Year (2006) vs. A.J. Styles **Match of the Year (2008) vs. Mike Angels **Match of the Year (2010) vs. Davey Richards **Match of the Year (2011) vs. Antonio Scorpio Jr. **Most Likely to Make it in 2009 **Most Popular Wrestler of the Year (2003, 2006–2011) **Most Shocking Moment of the Year (2005) Omega signs WWE contract **Most Shocking Moment of the Year (2006) Omega returns from WWE to challenge A.J. Styles **Tag Team of the Year (2011) – with Chris Stevens **Wrestler of the Year (2003, 2007–2011) *'Pro Wrestling Guerrilla' **PWG World Championship (1 time) **Battle of Los Angeles (2009) *'''Pro Wrestling Illustrated''' **PWI ranked him '#1''' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2018 **Feud of The Year (2017) vs. Kazuchika Okada **Match of The Year (2017) vs. Kazuchika Okada at Wrestle Kingdom 11 **Match of The Year (2018) vs. Kazuchika Okada at Dominion 6.9 *'Ring of Honor' ** Feud of the Year (2018) – vs. Cody *''SoCal Uncensored'' **Match of The Year (2017) vs. Tomohiro Ishii (NJPW, July 2) **Match of The Year (2018) with Kota Ibushi vs. The Young Bucks (NJPW, March 25) *''Sports Illustrated'' ** Wrestler of the Year (2017) *'[[Tokyo Sports|''Tokyo Sports]]' **Best Bout Award (2010) with Kota Ibushi vs. Prince Devitt and Ryusuke Taguchi (NJPW, October 11) **Best Bout Award (2017) vs. Kazuchika Okada (NJPW, January 4) **Best Bout Award (2018) vs. Kazuchika Okada (NJPW, June 9) **Technique Award (2016) *'''Weekly Pro Wrestling''' ** Best Bout Award (2010) with Kota Ibushi vs. Prince Devitt and Ryusuke Taguchi (NJPW, October 11) ** Best Bout Award (2016) vs. Tetsuya Naito (NJPW, August 13) ** Best Bout Award (2017) vs. Kazuchika Okada (NJPW, January 4) ** Best Foreigner Award (2016, 2017, 2018) ** Best Tag Team Award (2010) with Kota Ibushi *'''Wrestling Observer Newsletter''' ** 5 Star Match (2016) vs. Tetsuya Naito on August 13 ** 6 Star Match (2017) vs. Kazuchika Okada on January 4th ** 6 1/4 Star Match (2017) vs. Kazuchika Okada on June 11 ** 6 Star Match (2017) vs. Kazuchika Okada on August 12 ** 5 3/4 Star Match (2017) vs. Tetsuya Naito on August 13 ** 5 Star Match (2018) vs. Chris Jericho on January 4 ** 5 Star Match (2018) with Kota Ibushi vs. The Young Bucks on March 25 ** 7 Star Match (2018) vs. Kazuchika Okada on June 9 ** 5 Star Match (2018) vs. Tetsuya Naito on July 15 ** 5 Star Match (2018) vs. Hirooki Goto on July 19 ** 5 1/2 Star Match (2018) vs. Tomohiro Ishii on August 4 ** 5 1/2 Star Match (2018) vs. Kota Ibushi on August 11 ** 5 Star Match (2018) with Kota Ibushi vs. Kazuchika Okada and Tomohiro Ishii on September 30 ** 5 Star Match (2018) with Kota Ibushi vs. Hiroshi Tanahashi and Will Ospreay on December 15 ** 5 3/4 Star Match (2019) vs. Hiroshi Tanahashi on January 4 ** Best Wrestling Maneuver (2016, 2017, 2018) ''One-Winged Angel ** Feud of the Year (2017) vs. Kazuchika Okada ** Match of the Year (2017) vs. Kazuchika Okada on January 4 ** Match of the Year (2018) vs. Kazuchika Okada on June 9 ** Most Outstanding Wrestler of the Year (2018) ** Japanese MVP of the Year (2018) ** Wrestler of the Year (2018) External links * Profile * Profile * Profile Category:Canadian wrestlers Category:Male wrestlers Category:Manitoba wrestlers Category:1983 births Category:2002 debuts Category:Living people Category:4 Front Wrestling alumni Category:All Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Big Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Century Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Deep South Wrestling alumni Category:Dragon Gate alumni Category:Dramatic Dream Team alumni Category:High Impact Wrestling alumni Category:Ice Ribbon alumni Category:Jersey All Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Kaientai Dojo alumni Category:New Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Wildside alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Guerrilla alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Syndicate alumni Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:Scottish Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:SMASH alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:Westside Xtreme Wrestling alumni Category:World League Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Wrestling Fan Xperience alumni Category:CWE Tag Team Champions Category:Canadian Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Canadian Wrestling's Elite alumni Category:Mad Wrestling Association alumni Category:Monster Factory Pro Wrestling alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Premier Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling WAVE alumni Category:Twin Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Real Canadian Wrestling alumni Category:American Championship Entertainment alumni Category:Fight Club: PRO alumni Category:Five Borough Wrestling alumni Category:Monster Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Over The Top Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Pride alumni Category:Revolution Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Squared Circle Wrestling alumni Category:IWGP Intercontinental Champions Category:NEVER Openweight 6-Man Tag Team Champions Category:IWGP Junior Heavyweight Champions Category:IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Champions Category:IWGP United States Champions Category:IWGP Heavyweight Champions Category:All Elite Wrestling current roster Category:Asistencia Asesoría y Administración alumni Category:AAA World Heavyweight Champions Category:AEW World Tag Team Champions